1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Air Filter Devices and more particularly pertains to a new Air Register Filtering System for mounting to an existing air register thereby removing particles of dust, pollen and other debris that do not get trapped by a furnace filter before being blown into the room providing cleaner air for the user and reducing the need for dusting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of Air Filter Devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, Air Filter Devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art Air Filter Devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,514,197; U.S. Pat. No. 4,743,280; U.S. Design Patent 344,327; U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,487; U.S. Pat. No. 5,266,091 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,570.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new Air Register Filtering System. The inventive device includes an existing air register, a filter retaining structure engaging the existing air register, and a filtering means secured within the filter retaining structure.
In these respects, the Air Register Filtering System according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of mounting to an existing air register thereby removing particles of dust, pollen and other debris that do not get trapped by a furnace filter before being blown into the room providing cleaner air for the user and reducing the need for dusting.